Betrayls Sting
by Horselover7747
Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he trusted most, but now he's back to compete in the Masters Competition, and keep a promise he made years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Ash-22

Dawn-18

Paul-22

Gary-22

Misty-24

Brock-24

Maylene-21

May-19

Max-15

Zoey-18

* * *

A lone figure stood atop Mt. Silver. He was tall about 6' 2" with a strong muscular build, from hours of training every day, he was wearing black pants, shoes, shirt and a black hoodie with the hood up covering his face. Next to him sat his loyal and faithful shiny Umbreon. His electric blue rings around his ears, tail and the circle on his forehead, and above each of his legs were shining in the moonlight his yellow eyes piercing the night. This man was known as Red.

They could see clouds moving in quickly promising a storm. Red sighed, Umbreon turned to look at him "Bre?" he asked.

"I'm fine, let's go inside before the storm hits." Red said as they both turned away from the cliff and toward the little cottage on the cliff side. They froze as they heard the sound of wings behind them. Umbreon immediately jumped in front of Red taking a defensive stance. As the figure came closer Red could make out the image of a Pidgeotto came into view. Umbreon growled quietly as Red stepped past him and held out his arm for the Pidgeotto to land on. When it did Red could see a note tied to its leg, he quickly untied it and the Pidgeotto flew off. Red unfolded the note and quickly red through it.

_ Dear Red,_

_ I am pleased to invite you to the Masters Competition. It will be a competition to decide who the Pokémon Master is. It will be held on Lilly of the Valley Island in 2 weeks' time. The competition is by invitation only so be sure to show this to the Nurse Joy on the island. It will only be open to champions, former champions, elite four members, gym leaders, competition winners, frontier brains and a few select few trainers. We hope to see you there._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Charles Goodshow_

_ P.S: in the semi-finals and finals you will have to use your real name._

Red was shocked, he had been extremely careful in keeping his identity secret so how did Mr. Goodshow find out about him. He was snapped out of his thinking as a snow flake landed on his face. He shook his head before continuing to walk to the cottage. Just as he opened the door and Umbreon walked in the wind picked up, Red quickly shut the door before looking around his little one story home.

On the left was a small kitchen with a fridge, a small counter, a sink, microwave, stove and some cabinets. There was a small round table with two chairs in front of it. On the right was a small bed with a side table a single picture on it. In the middle of the room was a fireplace with a small couch in front of it.

Red walked over to the bed and sat down picking up the picture. It was of a young woman wearing a pink mini skirt, black t-shirt, pink scarf, black socks, pink boots, and a white beanie with a pink half poke ball symbol on it. She was sitting on a rock her creamy ivory skin shining in the sun, her long blue hair waving around her held back by two gold clips, a huge smile on her lips showing her perfectly white teeth, and her ocean blue eyes shining at the camera. The woman's name is Dawn she was and still is the only girl to ever hold Red's heart.

Red felt the bed shift and looked over to see Umbreon sitting next to him "Umbreon?" he asked worriedly.

Red smiled slightly "I'm ok Umbreon." He said before looking back at the picture one hand moving to scratch Umbreon's head. "Hey Umbreon what would you say to going back and competing in a tournament?" he asked tentatively.

"Umbre, Umbreon!" Umbreon said excitedly before jumping at Red tackling him and licking his face, making Red laugh. They continued like that for a little while before they both got ready for bed Umbreon curling up on the couch and Red crawling under the blankets.

He looked at the picture for a few seconds before whispering "I promise Dawn." Before turning over and falling asleep. That night he dreamed of the last time he ever saw Dawn.

_7 years ago_

_ There were tears in her normally shining blue eyes. "Please don't go." She whispered pleadingly. _

_ Red grabbed her hands "You know I can't." he whispered just as quietly._

_ "But I'll miss you." She said tears starting to fall from her eyes._

_ "I'll miss you too" he said as he could feel the tears trying to escape his eyes, before they could he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her burying his face into her hair. She quickly responded wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. _

_ They stayed like that for a long while just holding the other Dawn's tears staining his shirt as he forced himself not to cry. After a while Red pulled back slightly and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I promise you Dawn I will come back for you." He said before leaning forward and shocking them both capturing her lips with his, in a sweat kiss._

_ Dawn melted into the kiss threading her fingers into his hair and he tightened his hold on her waist. They stayed locked in the kiss for a bit before Red pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers for a second before kissing her one last time, and pulling away tossing a poke ball releasing his Charizard. He quickly jumped on his back as Charizard jumped into the air soaring away._

_ Dawn stood there for a minute her eyes closed tightly before she sank to the ground tears streaming down her cheeks. Red looked back to see Dawn fall to the ground and it took all of his will power to turn away, but he didn't bother to try to keep the tears away he just let them fall as Charizard soared through the air._


	2. Chapter 2

As always he woke up bright and early, he dressed quickly and ate a light breakfast, before grabbing the bag he kept all of his poke balls in and with Umbreon walked outside to a fresh blanket of snow on the ground and the sun just starting to rise.

Red released all of his pokemon, they each called out there name at being let out. "Alright everyone last night I got a letter, asking me to enter the Masters Competition, and I've decided to enter." He said enticing another loud cry from his pokemon. "I know all of you are ready we've trained long and hard for this, so let's get going." He said before returning all of his pokemon except Umbreon and Pidgeot. "Alright Pidgeot to Lilly of the Valley Island." He said before jumping on Pidgeot's back as she took off toward their destination.

Within a few hours Lilly of the Valley Island came into view. Red quickly found a small clearing in the woods and told Pidgeot to land before returning her to her poke ball and starting off toward the pokemon center Umbreon right next to him.

As he walked through town he got stares everywhere he went, everyone wanted to know who he was and about the powerful pokemon walking next to him. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the pokemon center and quickly walked in, ignoring all the stares they received and walked up to the Nurse Joy behind the counter. "I'm here to sign up for the competition." He said pulling out the invitation and his poke-dex. The Nurse Joy shook her head as if snapping out of a daze and took his information.

She slipped his poke-dex into a slot in the computer before opening the invitation and quickly reading through it. She nodded her head when she finished and handed it back before tying on her computer a little. Her eyes widened when she saw his name and was about to say something when Red spoke up "I would appreciate it if you would call me Red."

Joy nodded her head "Of course but you do know that you will have to reveal yourself eventually." She said quietly so only he could hear.

"I'm aware."

"Alright well the tournament opening isn't for another 2 weeks so feel free to train all you want in the practice fields." She said smiling. Red just nodded before turning around and walking away. They walked around for a bit before heading back to the clearing they landed in and setting up for the night, with Umbreon keeping watch over Red as he slept.

The next morning Red woke up as usual and he and Umbreon walked back into town stopping at a restaurant to eat breakfast. It wasn't long after he had finished eating that a commotion was heard behind him. He stiffened as he heard their voices and Umbreon jumped to his feet sensing his master's change in mood. It was the people who had betrayed him so many years ago, people he had once called his friends. They were arguing with some other people he couldn't quiet tell who but they sounded familiar.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he heard May sneer.

"And how is that any of your business?" he recognized the voice as Gary ask.

He heard someone snort "Why does it matter I'm the one who's going to win the tournament they won't even be a challenge." Max said arrogantly.

"Why you little-" Paul started to say but was cut off by another voice one that made Reds heart stop before starting up twice as fast.

"Don't, they're not even worth it." Dawns sweat voice said. Red turned around to find May, Max, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Brock, and Misty facing Gary, Zoey, Paul, Maylene, and Dawn.

"You little bitch, I'll show you whose worthless." Misty said angrily before grabbing a poke ball off her belt "Azumarill hydro pump." She said releasing her pokemon, who immediately shot a powerful hydro pump at Dawn who was too stunned to move.

Red quickly jumped into action "Umbreon dark pulse." He said sharply, and Umbreon didn't hesitate quickly firing off a powerful dark pulse taking out the hydro pump and continuing until it hit its target sending it flying back. Everyone turned to him there eyes wide "I would suggest you leave, now." He said his voice quiet and commanding. May, Max, Brock, and Misty all quickly turned around and all but ran away.

Before anyone else could say anything Red turned around and started to walk away Umbreon close behind him. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. He had turned into an ally when he heard light footsteps running to catch up with him. "Did you need something?" he asked not turning around.

The person hesitated "I just wanted to say thank you." And Reds heart stopped again Dawn was the one who had followed him.

"No problem." He said his voice tight.

He heard her walk towards him but hesitate slightly when Umbreon growled lightly, he was surprised when he heard another light growl.

"Turn around." She told him quietly as if scared of what she would find. Red hesitated for a second before doing as she said and had to stop himself from running at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts, a white tank top, a black vest over it, with black socks, and black boots with pink laces, and a pink one shoulder bag. Her skin was still as flawless as he remembered, her hair pulled up into a pony tail showing off her beautiful angelic face, her ocean blue eyes shining with happiness just as he remembered but an underlying sadness in them. A beautiful shiny Glaceon was standing next to her.

She slowly walked up to him until she was standing right in front of him looking up at him considering he was a full head taller than her. "What's your name?" she asked him quietly.

He doesn't know what came over him but he said "I think you already know." Just as quietly.

Dawn bit her lip before reaching up to push his hood down, she hesitated half way before steeling herself and reaching up the rest of the way to uncover his face. She gasped when she saw him. He had naturally tan skin, strong chiseled features, messy black hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at him "Ash."


	3. Chapter 3

Before either of them said anything Dawn flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Ash immediately returned it wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up off the ground. They both pulled away from lack of air and Ash set her down on her feet keeping his arms wrapped around her as hers stayed threaded through his hair, and he leaned his forehead on hers their breath mixing together.

"7 years." She said quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said just as quietly "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She said "Just don't leave me ever again." She pleaded pulling him closer.

"I promise." He said they stayed like that for a few minutes until Ash pulled back slightly and opened his eyes to look at her as she did the same. "I love you." He told her quietly.

She smiled brightly at him "I love you too." She said before he kissed her again. This one was sweat and loving. When they pulled away they stood there for a few seconds before Dawn looked down at their two Eeveelutions staring up at them they could both see just how much bigger Umbreon was then Glaceon. Dawn smiled at them before crouching down and looking at Umbreon. "Well aren't you a handsome Umbreon." She said sweetly scratching behind his ear.

"Umbreon." He said happily licking her face making her laugh.

Ash crouched down next to her and looked at Glaceon "And you're a beautiful Glaceon." He told her quietly.

"Glaceon." She said happily standing up on Ash's leg to lick his cheek, making him smile.

Dawn stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up as well "Come on the others will want to see you." She said excitedly pulling him towards the street. Ash fumbled for a second before quickly pulling his hood back up to hide his face, as they walked back out to the crowded street Umbreon and Glaceon following.

Dawn held tightly to his hand their fingers threaded together as she lead him to the hotel they were staying at. When they got there they walked up a few flights of stairs before Dawn lead him down a hall way. Just as she was about to open a door Ash stopped her. "Dawn wait."

"What's wrong Ash, don't you want to see them?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Of course I do, it's just…" he trailed off

"Just what?" she asked

"Just what if they don't want to see me?"

"Oh Ash." She said "of course they want to see, your their friend." Before he could say anything else she opened the door and pulled him inside closing the door behind him.

"Dawn is that you?" he heard Zoey ask.

"Yeah it's me." She said dragging him down the hall way and to a small living room. There was a couch and two chairs facing a flat screen TV.

"Good we were starting to get worried…who is that?" Maylene asked staring at Dawn and Ash confused. Everyone else turned to look at them as well and Ash shifted under their gaze.

"Everyone this is someone I think you will all be happy to see." She said turning to Ash.

He hesitated for a second looking at Dawn who nodded at him smiling. Ash took a deep breath before pulling his hood back to reveal himself. Everyone looked at him for a second before Zoey and Maylene almost tackled him in a hug.

"Ash!" they both yelled hugging him tightly.

Ash hugged them back "Hey guys, I missed you too." When they let go Paul and Gary walked up to him each giving him a one-armed man hug. When they were done saying hello they moved into the living room, Gary sitting on the sofa with Zoey leaning into his side. Paul sitting in one of the chairs Maylene on the arm rest one arm draped over his shoulder as his was wrapped around her waist. Ash was in the other chair Dawn sitting on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, her legs tucked up, head resting in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. Umbreon and Glaceon laying a their feet.

"So when did that happen?" Zoey asked nodding to Dawn, who was almost falling asleep in his arms.

"Right after I saved her and she came running after me." He told them.

"Good, she hasn't been the same since you left. She hardly sleeps, and it took her weeks to stop crying after you left. She slowly started to return to her old self but there was always that underlying sadness in her eyes. Sometimes it was like she was in an entirely different world. Having you back will finally bring her out of the shadows and back into the light." Zoey said and the others nodded along. Ash couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the reason she was like that for so long. He vowed that he would never leave her again and he would live the rest of his life trying to live it up to her.

There was a few moments of tense silence "Where have you been all these years, Ash?" Gary asked after a short silence.

Ash hesitated "Here and there, a little bit of everywhere, but recently on Mt. Silver." He answered truthful albeit the short version. If he was to tell them the whole story they would be there for months. "I think I'm going to go lay her down and let her sleep." Ash said gently slipping an arm under her legs and slowly standing up taking care not to jostle her.

"Of course her room is the first on the right." Maylene said standing up before turning to Paul and grabbing his hand "Come on Paul let's go get some lunch." And before he could protest she pulled him up and out the door.

"Yeah Gary let's go for a walk it's beautiful outside." Zoey said copying Maylene's actions.

Ash smiled before walking to Dawns room and opening the door, just as he was about to set her down Dawn clutched his hoodie tightly not letting him go. "Dawn come on you need to rest." He said trying to pry her fingers away.

"No." she mumbled opening her eyes "Please don't leave me." She pleaded with him and he couldn't say no to her.

"Come on their's something I want to show you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She followed without protest as he led her to the front door when they got there they slipped there shoes on and were about to walk out when Ash felt something pull his pants gently. He looked down to see Umbreon and Glaceon looking up at them confused. He smiled at them "I want you two to stay here can you do that?" he asked them and they nodded before walking back into the living room.

Ash grabbed Dawns hand intertwining their fingers making her blush slightly before leading her out, not before pulling his hood back up to hide his face. He silently lead her to the same clearing he had landed in the day before and pulled a poke ball off his belt releasing Charizard. He helped Dawn climb onto his back before following and wrapping his arms around her waist as Charizard took off slower than usual as Dawn was not used to the speed.

"Feel free to take a nap it will be a while till we get there." He told her over the wind and she nodded before curling into him again falling into a deep sleep a smile on her face. He smiled as well before lightly kissing the top of her head and pulling her tighter against him.

It was another few hours before they landed on Mt. Silver in front of his home. "Dawn, were here." He said shaking her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him before he helped her off of Charizard and Ash recalled him thanking him. She shivered as a wind blew on the cliff side and Ash pulled her to him and quickly into the cottage.

When they were inside he released Infernape and had him start a fire to keep them warm before returning him as they slipped off their shoes. "This is where I live." Ash said as Dawn looked around the room.

"Its beautiful." She said turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She shivered as the room wasn't quiet warm yet and she didn't have a jacket.

"You must be freezing." Ash said rubbing up and down her arms trying to warm her up.

"A little." She said looking up at him from under her eyelashes. There was an emotion swimming in her eyes but it was nothing he had ever seen before. "But I know how you can warm me up." She whispered before leaning up and capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Ash quickly responded kissing her back running his Tung along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted.

Before he knew it Dawn had tugged off his hoodie and thrown it somewhere on the floor exposing his tanned, toned arms, before continuing to kiss him, her hands wondering under his shirt to feel the hard planes of his stomach. Ash pulled away when she started to tug it upwards. "Dawn." He breathed breathlessly shaking his head.

"Please Ash, I want you, don't deny me this, please." She pleaded with him the look in her eyes nearly breaking his heart as he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, before it quickly turned heated again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist shivering in pleasure as his hands ran up her bare thigh. He carried them over to his bed and gently laid her down crawling on top of her.

He gently pulled her hair out of the ponytail letting it fall loose around her. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss down her neck one hand pushing her tank top up slightly revealing a little of her flat stomach his other resting on her thigh. He gently undid her belt holding her poke balls and his own before placing them on his bad side table and moving down to slowly remove each of her socks throwing them to the floor.

He then moved back up to look at her before dipping his head down to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin making her moan in pleasure. He gently slipped her vest off before his hands ran under her tank top leaving her skin tingling were he touched. She pushed him up and quickly threw the shirt off before tugging his up as well.

Dawn couldn't help but notice his strong muscular build his flat stomach and toned six-pack. Ash couldn't help but notice her sexy athletic build, hourglass figure, and flat stomach, his eyes fell on her breasts covered by a lacy blue bra. She blushed as she noticed him staring and moved to cover herself but Ash grabbed her hands intertwining their fingers "Don't your beautiful." He said making her smile.

He leaned forward and kissed her again pushing her back onto the bed as one hand slipped under her back to undo her bra in one swift motion gently pulling it off of her body exposing her chest to him. He pulled back to look at her before kissing down her neck once again but further to her breasts. He circled each of them before continuing to kiss down her stomach to the hemline of her shorts. He slowly undid them before slipping them down her legs leaving her in just a pair of lacy blue panties.

He looked up at her as she gestured for him to come and he happily obliged kissing her lips again as one hand moved to her waist his pointer finger slipping into them and slowly pulling them down leaving her completely bare before him. He pulled away to completely take in her form before she pulled his lips back down to hers her hands running down his chest to his jeans.

Her finger traced the button of his jeans before undoing them completely and pushing them down his legs leaving him in just his boxers. She hesitantly pushed them down his les as well exposing him to her. She gasped at his size wondering if he would even fit inside her, but all of those fears washed away as Ash kissed her again. "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." He told her.

She nodded "Just go slow." She told him and he nodded before positioning himself at her entrance he kissed her forehead as he gently pushed into her. he continued until he came to a barrier, he paused before looking down at her once more and kissing her as he lightly pulled out before quickly thrusting into her burying himself inside her completely before he froze.

Dawn bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as it shot through her body, tears forming in her eyes. They slipped down her cheeks silently and Ash wiped them away whispering comforting words to her, trying to distract her from the pain.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Dawn was able to regain her breath and the pain dulled to an uncomfortable fullness. "Ok I think you can move now." She told him, he looked at her before gently pulling out and thrusting back in, it sent a wave of pleasure through both of their bodies, but Dawns was mixed with a little pain.

They continued like that for a while until they were both moaning in pleasure and Ash was quickening his pace thrusting into her quickly both of their breaths coming out in pants, as the pleasure started to peak. They both felt a tightening in their stomach as they continued. It wasn't long before with one final thrust Ash had Dawn falling apart at his touch as she yelled out his name, a few seconds later he followed her, stiffening above her, her name on his lips.

When they were able to regain their breath Ash gently pulled out of her before pulling her to him her head resting on his chest his arms wrapped around her waist. "Thank you." Dawn said breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"For what?" he asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him resting her chin on her folded hands "For not saying no."

He smiled at her "I could never say no to you." He told her his fingers running down the side of her face. "I love you, and I'll do everything in my power to make up for what I put you through for all these years."

"I love you too." She told him leaning up to kiss his lips lightly before laying her head back down on his chest and falling asleep. Ash stayed up a little bit longer running his fingers through her long silky blue hair before falling asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_A 15-year-old Ash was walking down route 1 back to his home in Pallet Town after a crushing defeat in the Unova league. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder as usual, silent._

_When he got home he opened to the door and walked inside "Mom I'm home." He called _

"_I'm in the living room." She replied back. Ash slowly walked into the living room to find his mother, Brock, Misty, May, and Max sitting around it. _

"_What's going on?" he asked confused looking around at all of them._

"_Ash honey maybe you should sit down." His mother said._

"_No."_

_They all hesitated "We think it's time you gave up on your dream." Brock finally said. Ash stared at him confused, what were they talking about._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We mean you're week. You haven't won a singly competition since you started your journey and you probably never will." Misty said harshly._

_Ash was shocked Misty had never said anything like that to him before. "Is this true?" he asked his mother, and she just nodded. He could feel anger, hurt, and betrayal rising up inside him "Well if that's how you feel then I guess I'll just go, come on Pikachu." He said turning toward the door. He stopped when he realized Pikachu wasn't with him "Pikachu?" he asked confused._

_Pikachu shook his head before walking to stand with the traitors. Ash felt like his heart had just broken into a million little pieces. "Well fine say here I never needed you anyway!" he yelled before turning and running out of the house to Professor Oak's Ranch. He quickly collected all of his pokemon said his goodbyes and left on Charizard. _

Ash woke up with a start sweat clinging to his body his breath coming in gasps. He closed his eyes tightly and clutched Dawn to him taking comfort in her presence. "Ash?" he heard as Dawn shifted. He opened his eyes slowly to look down at her. He saw worry shining in her eyes as she brought her hand up to caress his face "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head burying his face in her neck. "Shhh, hey its ok, I'm here, I'm here and I'll never leave you. Shh please talk to me. It kills me seeing you like this." She pleaded with him running her fingers through his hair.

He just shook his head again before leaning back to kiss her passionately, he flipped them over so she was underneath him making her gasp in surprise but it quickly turned into a moan as he kissed her, one of his hands slipping between her legs slowly spreading them apart as he sank down onto her his member brushing at her entrance again.

When he pulled back from their kiss and Dawn saw the look in his eyes she couldn't say no to him, he was pleading with her to let him explain later but he needed this now to feel her against him that she was real and wasn't going to disappear. She nodded before leaning up to kiss him as he pushed into her before starting to thrust into her slowly allowing her to adjust to him before picking up the pace making Dawn moan in pleasure as he pounded into her. It wasn't long before she was yelling his name again as pleasure coursed through her body and Ash was stiffening above her.

When he pulled out of her he collapsed on his back before quickly jumping out of bed grabbing his boxers and throwing them on walking over to the fireplace and staring into the flames. Dawn looked at him sadly for a moment before standing up as well pulling on her underwear and his t-shirt. She slowly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist placing her chin on his shoulder.

He placed his hands on hers "Please talk to me, don't shut me out."

Ash sighed before turning in her arms to look down at her wrapping his arms around her waist "It was just a bad dream." He said trying to brush it off as nothing, but Dawn still remembered the hurt in his eyes.

"What about?" she asked not giving in, in the slightest.

Ash sighed again "About the day I left." He finally gave in.

"Oh Ash." She said cupping his face in her hands "They can never hurt you again you have friends that look up to you, your pokemon all love you, and you have me. You don't ever have to think about that ever again."

He leaned his forehead on hers his cold breath hitting her face. "Thank you." He whispered smiling at her.

"Always." She said before leaning up to kiss him lightly. They both smiled at each other before Dawn grabbed his hands "Get dressed, I want to show you my new pokemon." She said pulling him toward their clothes.

They quickly got dressed with Dawn borrowing one of his black hoodies to keep warm before walking outside. "Alright everyone come on out." Dawn called tossing her poke balls into the air. Out of them came a shiny Ponyta with a fiery blue mane and tail as opposed to the normal orange, a Swablu, a Minun, a Milotic, and an Eevee. As soon as the Eevee was released she ran right up to Dawn and hid behind her legs, whimpering slightly.

Dawn smiled at her before leaning down to pick her up laughing as she licked her face. "This is Eevee as you can tell. I hatched her from an egg I won in a competition." Dawn told him.

"Hey Eevee." Ash said soothingly reaching out so she could sniff his hand she licked it lightly after a few seconds making him smile. He then turned to look at the rest of her new pokemon that were looking at them curiously.

"Those are some really beautiful pokemon you have there."

"Thank you Ash. Now let me see yours." Dawn said excitedly.

Ashe smiled before tossing his poke balls releasing all of his new pokemon as well. Out of his came a Flygon, an Absol, a Dragonite, a Luxray, a Lucario, an Amphoras, a Salamance, and shiny Ninetails whose fur was pure white all but the tips of its tail that were a pale blue.

Dawn gasped "Ash their beautiful." She told him making him smile.

"Dawn I need you to recall your pokemon." She looked at him confused for a second before doing as he asked and recalling her pokemon. Ash them took a deep breath before grabbing a master ball off his belt and throwing it in the air releasing a Suicune. As soon as he was released Suicune walked over to Ninetails and nuzzled her.

Dawn was speechless "You have…have…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she looked up at him.

"Yeah I ran into him after I left. He was hurt really badly from some poachers I healed him and he decided he wanted to come with me, and he's been my pokemon ever since." Ash said smiling, grabbing Dawns hand and leading her to him. As they got closer Suicune stared at them wondering who Dawn was. When they were standing in front of him Dawn moved to hide behind Ash.

He smiled gently at her "It's ok he won't hurt you." He told her soothingly pulling her out in front of him wrapping his arms around her waist.

Dawn stared at Suicune for a few seconds before Ninetails nudged him gently and he leaned forward to sniff her face before licking it lightly. Dawn giggled and reached forward to run her hand through his fur. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Ash asked her. Dawn turned and smiled at him continuing to stroke Suicune's fur.

They spent the rest of the day at Ash's cabin, just catching up on lost time. They talked, made love, and Dawn got to see all of Ash's other pokemon as well. When night fell they both fell asleep in each others arms, taking comfort in the fact that they were there together and would never be separated again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ash woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed. He looked around and found Dawn wearing his shirt making breakfast. He smiled at the sight before pulling his boxers back on and quietly walking up to her. Dawn nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of strong arms around her, but she smiled when she saw Ash and kissed him lightly before turning back to her task.

"What are you making?" he asked kissing her neck lightly.

"Pancakes." She replied simply flipping the one that was on the pan trying to not let him distract her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a clear head as Ash continued to kiss down her neck his hands slowly moving from her waist to her thigh. As soon as the last pancake was on a plate she clutched the counter for support as his hand moved under his shirt and up to between her thighs. "What are you doing?" she asked him a blush rising to her cheeks and her breath picking up.

"Nothing." He replied innocently, as his hand found exactly what it he was looking for. He slowly started to move his hand making Dawn moan in pleasure, it quickly turned into a gasp as he pushed two fingers inside her slowly moving them in and out. Finally Dawn couldn't take it any more as she grasped his hand pulling it away before turning in his arms and pulling his mouth down to hers in a heated kiss. Ash smiled against the kiss before hoisting her up onto the counter top, pulling her to the edge as she pushed his boxers down his legs.

Dawn pulled away from the kiss with a gasp as Ash quickly thrust into her starting a fast and hard pace, making her throw her head back in pleasure pulling harshly on his hair. They both came with a loud cry of each other's name. A little bit later they were both sitting at the table eating the breakfast Dawn had made for them. "We should head back today." Ash said as he was washing the dishes.

He heard Dawn sigh "Your probably right." She said before he heard her walk away. When he was done he turned around to find Dawn her clothes on and hair up in a ponytail holding up a mirror and trying to cover up the marks he had left on her neck with a little make-up. He chuckled as he watched her she glared at him "It's not funny." She said before quickly finishing up.

Ash just continued to chuckle as he walked over and pulled his clothes back on before handing Dawn the hoodie she had been borrowing. She quickly slipped it on as he grabbed her hand and lead her outside. When they were outside Ash called Charizard and they quickly climbed on his back before he took off toward Lilly of the Valley Island.

When they landed a few hours later it was in the same clearing as before and they walked hand in hand back to the town. They walked around for a bit people staring and whispering as they walked by, but they ignored them and continued to enjoy their day. As the sun started to set they stopped at little restaurant and ate dinner.

After they were done eating they walked back to the hotel and quietly walked upstairs hoping to go unnoticed. However luck didn't seem to be on their side as they closed the door and turned around coming face to face with their friends.

"Oh hey guys." Dawn said sheepishly a blush rising to her cheeks. They just stood there staring at them their arms crossed.

"Were exactly have you two been?" Zoey asked breaking the silence.

"I was showing Dawn were I stayed on Mt. Silver." Ash replied "We both needed some alone time." He said causing the blush to deepen on Dawn's cheeks.

Maylene's eyes twinkled mischievously as she grabbed Dawns hand and started to pull her toward the room she shared with Paul Zoey following after them. "Don't worry Ash were just going to borrow her for a second." She said looking over her shoulder at him smiling sweetly. Dawn looked back at him her eyes wide with fear he just shrugged at her as they pulled her into the room closing the door and locking it.

Ash looked at both Gary and Paul as they smiled at him "What?" he asked walking past them and into the living room. They just followed him sitting down as well.

"Just wanted some alone time hu?" Gary asked him wryly.

Ash rolled his eyes "Your point?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

This time Paul answered "So how was it?"

Ash sighed looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head but knowing they weren't going to let him leave without an answer mumbled "Amazing."

"I'm sorry I didn't quiet catch that, do you mind repeating it?" Gary asked making a point of cupping his ear and leaning forward.

Ash glared at him "I said it was amazing."

"See now was that so hard?" Paul asked innocently.

"Oh can it you two, it's not like you and your girlfriends haven't done it." He said smiling triumphantly when they immediately stopped laughing and a slight blush crept up their cheeks. "I'm going to bed so goodnight." Ash said as he stood up and quickly walked to Dawns room. He smiled when he saw Umbreon and Glaceon laying at the foot of the bed one of Umbreon's legs over her back and his head resting in between her shoulders as she curled into him for warmth.

His smile only grew when he heard Paul yell "Oh come on it's my room too!" and laughter following after. He quickly got ready for bed before crawling under the covers to wait for Dawn to join him.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Zoey and Maylene turned to her mischievous smiles on their faces. "So is Ash any good?" Maylene questioned.

"Maylene!" Dawn yelled he eyes wide and a blush on her cheeks.

They both busted up laughing "He must have better than we thought with that blush on her cheeks." Zoey said between laughs.

"Zoey!" Dawn yelled enticing another round of laughter out of the two "Why me?" she asked as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Oh come on Dawn you know we were just kidding," Maylene said sitting down next her Zoey sitting on the other side nodding her head.

"Yeah," Zoey said "we were just easing you. Besides we're happy for you, for both of you. It's been way to long since you've smiled like this."

Dawn smiled at Zoey's words "Thanks you guys." She said hugging them both "and you're right I am happy, happier than I've been in a long time. It's like he completes me, like the hole that has been in my heart since the day he left is finally gone and will never bother me again. What we shared was beautiful and wonderful and everything I could have ever dreamed of. He was sweat and gently but also sexy and demanding." Dawn said a dreamy look in her eyes.

Maylene and Zoey looked at each other smiling that was exactly how they felt with Gary and Paul. The silence was broken by someone trying to turn the handle. "Come on let me in." Paul's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Sorry babe can't do that, girl talk." Maylene told him giggling.

"Oh come on it's my room too!" Paul yelled making the girls laugh. They vaguely heard him mumbling curse words under his breath as he walked away from the door.

"Aw we made him mad" Dawn said with fake sympathy smiling.

"Oh I'll make it up to him later." Maylene said a gleam in her eye.

"Oh gross, I so didn't need to hear that." Zoey said covering her ears as they all busted up laughing. They stayed up and talked a little while longer until Paul came back banging on the door demanding to be let in. Maylene rolled her eyes before opening the door and before he could say anything more crashed her lips to his motioning the others out before closing and locking the door once again.

Zoey and Dawn looked at each other before laughing. Once they calmed down they both walked to their rooms and closed the door behind them. Dawn quickly undressed before throwing on a pink tank top and a pair of grey cotton shorts and climbing into bed. She jumped slightly when she felt Ash wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him.

"I thought you were asleep." Dawn said looking up at him her hands resting on his chest.

"I was waiting for you." Ash said leaning down to kiss her lightly. "I love you." He whispered when they pulled away making her smile.

"I love you too." She whispered back before laying her head down as they both drifted off the sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ash woke up bright and early he looked down to Dawn laying on his chest sound asleep. He smiled at her before gently slipping out from under her and standing up stretching his tight muscles looking down to find Umbreon stirring as well. He quickly dressed and he and Umbreon walked out of the room. They quietly slipped outside and into the brisk early morning air. They walked around town for a bit before heading back to the hotel.

They walked in to find Maylene, Zoey, Gary, and Paul sitting around drinking coffee and laughing. He took the time to look at each of them closely. Gary still had the same spiky brown hair and eyes. he was wearing a black shirt with purple pants and a necklace with a purple pendant on it. Paul was still the same as ever purple hair, blue and black jacket with grey pants and blue sneakers, but now he smiled more and was a lot more relaxed. Zoey still had the same short orange hair, but now she was wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans with a red long sleeve shirt and her normal brown hiking boots. Maylene still had the same short pink hair but she no longer wore the patch over her nose and now had on a white jean skirt with a black tank top and dark blue over shirt.

Ash smiled at the seen moving to the living room and sitting down as well joining in the conversation. It wasn't long before Dawn walked out of their room fully dressed and ready for the day. She smiled when she saw Ash laughing and talking to the others. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly before sitting down in his lap as Ash wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

They all talked for a while before they split up each couple heading off to take care of their own business. Ash lead Dawn back to the clearing they had landed in Umbreon and Glaceon following behind.

"What are we doing here?" Dawn asked him confused.

"I need to train." Ash said smiling at her, she smiled back before nodding.

"I think I'll do some training too." She said dropping his hand and walking over to a corner of the clearing sitting down by a tree to think. Ash chuckled at her before grabbing 5 poke balls off his belt tossing them in the air releasing Glalie, Bulbasaur, Typhlosion, Samurott, and Staraptor, Umbreon ran over to join the rest of the pokemon.

"Alright guys time to train. I want Glalie with Umbreon, Typhlosion with Staraptor, and Bulbasaur with Samurott." He said and as soon as he was done talking they all jumped into action starting to mock battle as Ash watched over them.

At one point during the sparing Glalie froze one of Umbreon's shadow balls in a glistening block of ice, making Dawn jump up and yell "That's it!" running up to them.

They all stopped what they were doing to look at her "What's it?" Ash asked confused.

"Ash do you think you could have Glalie and Umbreon do that again?" she asked he just looked at her confused "When Glalie accidentally froze Umbreon's shadow ball."

"Oh yeah." He said gesturing for them to do as she said, they nodded before Glalie again froze Umbreon's shadow ball. Dawn seemed to be thinking a mile a minute as she looked at the glittering block of ice.

She then turned to Ash a huge smile on her face "Do you have Flygon with you?"

"Um…yeah." Ash said confused

"Good could you call him out please?" she asked and without a word Ash released his trusted dragon pokemon. "Ok now can you have Bulbasaur fire off an energy ball and have Glalie freeze it in a block as big as Flygon?" she asked and Ash just nodded to his pokemon telling them silently to do as she asked. The pokemon did as told Bulbasaur firing off an energy ball and Glalie freezing it in a block as big as Flygon. "Ok now have Bulbasaur use razor leaf to make it look like Flygon." She instructed.

Bulbasaur quickly went to work his razor leaf easily cutting through the block of ice. When he was done there was a perfectly replicated ice sculpture of Flygon sitting before them a light green glow emanating from it thanks to the energy ball resting in its center.

"Wow." Ash said amazed at what his pokemon had created. He turned to Dawn but before he could say anything more she jumped at him crashing her lips on his. Ash acted on instinct his hands grasping her waist to hold her up as he kissed her back. "What was that for?" he asked after they pulled back.

"For helping me figure out my appeal for the grand festival." She said smiling.

"But you don't have a grass type to do energy ball and razor leaf." He reminded her and her face fell as she bit her lip, thinking.

After a few seconds of thought her eyes brightened and she pulled a poke ball off her belt "Come on out." She called as the poke ball released her newest pokemon, Eevee. Dawn bent down to Eevee's level "Hey Eevee what would you say to evolving into a Leafeon?" she asked her.

"Vee, Eevee." Eevee said happily jumping up and down at the prospect of evolving.

Dawn stood up and looked at Ash "Problem solved I'll use Glaceon and Leafeon after she evolves." Dawn said happily.

Ash thought about it for a minute "That could work." He said smiling at her. the rest of the day was spent with Ash helping Dawn train Eevee getting her ready to evolve, and Glaceon's endurance up to make an ice block big enough to carve.


	7. Chapter 7

Things continued much the same over the next week and a half the couples each wandering off to take care of their own business, Ash getting ready for the upcoming tournament and helping Dawn with her pokemon.

Three days before the competition was to start Ash gently shook Dawn awake "Dawn get up, Dawn." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm." She hummed in reply opening her eyes slightly to look at him.

"I have a surprise for you, get dressed." He told her grabbing her hand and gently pulling her out of bed.

"What time's it?" she asked her words slurred slightly.

Ash smiled "An hour before dawn." He said chuckling as she groaned in protest "Come on, get dressed and I'll carry you the rest of the way." He told her

Dawn grudgingly did as he asked muttering curse words under her breath as she quickly got dressed, Ash silently chuckling the entire time as she stumbled around the room throwing her clothes on. The last thing she did was pull Ash's hoodie on before he scooped her up bridle style and carried her out of the hotel.

Dawn snuggled into his chest enjoying his warmth as he carried her to the clearing. When they arrived he called out Charizard and still holding Dawn climbed onto his back, before he took off toward their destination.

The sun had just risen when Charizard landed in Eterna Forest. "What are we doing here?" Dawn asked as he helped her down.

"I think it's time Eevee evolved." He told her as he returned Charizard and began to lead her through the forest.

"Really, but she's still so young."

"Yes but she's strong, and she's worked hard over the last few days. I have no doubts she is ready." He told her, she thought about it for a second and realized he was right she was ready.

They spent the next few hours walking through the forest looking for the moss rock that would allow Eevee to evolve into Leafeon. They finally found it nestled in a small grove of trees. Dawn released Eevee and crouched down as she looked around confused.

"Hey Eevee, you ready to evolve?" she asked her quietly and Eevee jumped up with a call of her name. "Alright well just touch that rock and you will." She said gesturing to moss rock. Eevee leaned up and licked her cheek before slowly walking over to the rock. She hesitated before gently placing her paw on it and almost immediately her body glowed white.

When it was over Eevee had grown taller her fur a golden brown, her paws a darker brown. Her tail grew long and thin looking almost like a leaf her ears taking on a similar form the fur slowly turning green. A green curl formed between her ears and other smaller ones grew on her neck and legs. Her eyes turned a warm chocolate-brown. "Leafeon." She called happily.

Dawn smiled at her new pokemon before picking her up "Welcome to the team Leafeon." She said happily as Leafeon licked her cheek lightly, making her giggle.

They stayed there for about another hour testing Leafeon's new skill, before a storm started to blow in. Dawn quickly returned Leafeon as she and Ash quickly headed to a little cottage they found not too far from there.

The cottage was just coming into view when he rain started to come down in sheets, drenching them completely in seconds. Ash closed the door quickly when they were safely inside before releasing Infernape so they could see. It was a simple one room cottage a fireplace in the middle with a couch and a chair in front of it a bed off the side.

Ash had Infernape light the fireplace before returning him. He turned to find Dawn shivering beside him. "I'm sorry if I had known it was going to rain I would have instead we left sooner." He told her pulling her into his arms to try to warm her up.

"It's ok." She said between shivers "I don't mind it just gives me more time alone with you." She said pulling him toward the bed.

She gently pushed him down, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, before pulling both hoodies over their heads tossing them to the floor. She then lightly pulled his rain-soaked shirt over his head as well letting it slip through her finger tips before climbing into his lap straddling his hips. She lightly kissed his neck her hands trailing down his chest to undo his jeans.

Ash's hands moved up her sides to slip her vest off before pulling her tank top and throwing it to the floor. He then pulled her head up to his kissing her lips as he fell back onto the bed pulling her with him. One of his hands slipped up her back to undo her bra which she quickly threw off leaving her chest bare.

Dawn then slid off his pants and boxers leaving him bare before her as he quickly did the same to her. as they were doth kissing Dawn slid one hand down his chest to his member gently grasping it in her small soft hand, making Ash groan in pleasure, before positioning it at her entrance.

Dawn slowly slid herself down onto his member making them both hiss in pleasure, before she slowly started to rock back and forth setting a slow even pace, Ash had his hands on her hips helping her move. As Dawn began to grow tiered Ash flipped them over so he was on top before continuing the same slow pace.

They both wanted this to last as long as possible. So it wasn't till a long while latter that they both came there yells of each other's names drowned out by the thunder.

They laid there Ash's arms around her waist as he stared up at the ceiling, Dawn's head on his chest as she traced images on it with her finger. Ash had thrown his boxers back on and Dawn taking his shirt. Ash knew Dawn was hesitating to ask something, but knew she would ask in her own time. "Why did you leave?" she asked finally.

"You know why." He said avoiding the question

"No I don't." she insisted pushing herself up to look into his eyes.

"Can we please just drop it?" he asked sitting up as well.

"No we can't, I've asked myself for 7 years now why you would leave and I just can't come up with an answer." She said her anger rising.

"I don't want to talk about it Dawn. It's over I left but I'm back now so just drop it." He said his anger rising as well.

"No." she said firmly.

"Well I'm not about to tell you, so stop bugging me about it." He said angry now as he stood up walking to the fireplace.

"I won't accept that!" She said standing up as well "I deserve to know why you left me not knowing if I would ever see you again!" she yelled at him tears springing to her eyes. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just tell her.

He turned to her trying to ignore the tears in her eyes tears he had created "Dawn I'm not going to tell you not now not ever, so just stop!" he yelled at her his anger bubbling over. Dawn flinched as if he slapped her tears falling from her eyes. She turned away from him wrapping her arms around herself.

Ash immediately regretted his words as he saw the hurt flash through her eyes. "Dawn I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He said stepping toward her moving to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't." she said her voice tight and her muscles tense.

Ash stopped and let his arms fall back to his side. They stood there for a second neither of them saying a word "I'll sleep on the floor tonight." He said finally but Dawn didn't say anything she just stood there tears silently falling from her eyes.

Ash looked at her fleetingly for a few more seconds before silently turning away grabbing a blanket and pillow from the couch laying down in front of the fireplace. Dawn stood there for a second more before numbly walking over to the bed and laying down curling up into a ball under the blankets. She silently cried herself to sleep as Ash lay awake for hours until he fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Ash woke up exhausted. He looked around to find Dawn gone and his clothes folded in a pile on the bed. He sighed before throwing them on and walking outside to find Dawn sitting on a stump petting Leafeon.

He walked over to her and she returned Leafeon. She didn't turn to him as he stood there for a second before Ash sighed and released Charizard. Dawn silently stood up and climbed onto his back Ash following after. The entire ride home they were silent Ash trying to speak but the words never coming out.

When they got back to Lilly of the Valley Island they walked back to the hotel Dawn immediately walking to her room Glaceon following close behind and closing the door before she collapsed on the bed tears falling from her eyes.

Maylene and Paul were the only ones in the room and they both looked at Ash with a raised eye brow before Maylene stood up and walked to Dawn's room opening the door and quietly walking inside and closing the door.

Ash sighed defeated before walking to one of the chairs and falling into it placing his head in his hands as Umbreon walked over to lie at his feet. "What happened while you were gone?" Paul asked.

"I said something stupid and now Dawns mad at me. I don't know why I didn't just tell her, I'm so stupid." He replied.

"Well whatever it was I'm sure she'll forgive you, you two are almost inseparable." Paul said.

Ash looked up "No, I don' think so. I said some really hurtful things, and I don't think she'll ever forgive me." He said broken. Paul sighed shaking his head.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want." He said and Ash nodded. After that they just sat in silence until Zoey and Gary got back. After Zoey saw Ash she immediately walked to Dawns room and went inside, as Ash explained to Gary the same as he did to Paul, Gary saying the same thing. That night Ash slept on the couch.

The next day Ash left to train before anyone got up staying out until t well after dark. He slept on the couch again not wanting to be in Dawns way. The next day was the start of the competition so Ash, Umbreon, Paul, Maylene, and Gary walked to the stadium together Zoey staying behind to walk with Dawn.

When the clock hit 10 Mr. Goodshow stood up and walked to a podium "Welcome everyone to the Masters Competition." He said getting a roar from the crowd. "We are happy to announce 100 competitors have come out for this competition. All of the rounds will be six on six so be ready for some exciting battles." He said getting a second cheer from the crowd. "So without further interruption let the competition begin." He said as the torch was lit. "These are the first round match ups." He said as everyone turned to the screen behind him.

The cards shifted around before displaying the first round matches. Ash scanned for his name finding that he was up against Bertha. Ash just nodded his head already thinking about which pokemon to use. He looked again to find that his match was first.

He quickly walked back to the hotel and grabbed the pokemon he needed before quickly walking back to the arena. He walked into the trainer's room sitting down and closing his eyes.

"Umbreon." Umbreon said sitting in front of him.

"I'm ok, it's just been a while since I've been in an real competition." Ash said taking another deep breath.

"Green trainer to the arena." A voice said over the intercom.

"Alright buddy, let's do this." He said pulling his hood back up to cover his face as he walked out into the arena.

The cheers were defining as he walked out, he looked around and saw Dawn, Zoey, and Gary sitting in the front row. He then shifted his attention to his opponent as she walked out of her trainer room. They both took their spots Umbreon sitting beside Ash and the referee walked to the middle of the pitch.

"On the left we have Bertha an elite four member from Sinnoh." He said and a cheer rose up he waited for it to quiet down before continuing "And on the right we have Red from Mt. Silver." He said and the crowd stared in confusion at Ash, never hearing of him before. "This will be a six on six battle with substitutions, trainers please send out your first pokemon" the ref said before stepping back to his podium.

"Whiscash to the battlefield." Bertha called first.

Ash smirked "Absol I need your help." Ash said in return.

"Let the battle begin." The referee said holding his flags up.

Up in the stands Dawn looked on worried "He better know what he's doing, Bertha's no push over." She said.

She didn't see the person sit next to her "I wouldn't count Ash out just yet." He said and all of them turned to see Mr. Goodshow sitting there "Only a select few know this, and I don't think Ash would mind me telling you, but he's already beat Bertha before." He said and all of him looked at him in shock half because he knew who Ash was and because of what he told them.

"What do you mean he's already beat Bertha?" Gary asked snapping out of his shock first.

Mr. Goodshow chuckled "It figures he didn't tell you." He said before turning completely to them "Ash has already beaten all the regions elite fours and their champions." He said seriously.

"What but then how come no one knows about it?" Dawn asked this time.

"Ash didn't want to live in the spot light so they did the battles under the radar him going by the elusive Red and when he won he let everyone think that they were still the champions as he continued to train, but rightfully he is the champion of all the regions. He didn't know I knew it was him the entire time, but the minute I saw him battle I knew it was him. To this day the champions still don't know that it was Ash who beat them they believe their title was taken from them by Red" He explained. "But don't think that he's had it easy. That boy has been through more than you can imagine. He was hunted by Team Rocket for a time before he finally took them down. He has always been told he's not good enough by everyone, but he keeps going fighting to better himself. He has more heart and devotion than anyone else in this tournament. And his pokemon would do anything for him." He explained before standing up and walking away leaving them all in shack.

"I had no idea he had done so much." Maylene said and everyone else nodded. Dawn was lost in thought at what she had been told, she decided that it was time she talked to Ash.

Down on the battle field Ash's Absol, Typhlosion, and Primeape had defeated Berthas Whiscash, Gliscor, and Hippowdon. Ash's Donphan was currently up against Berthas Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo double-edge." Bertha called out, and immediately Sudowoodo rushed at Donphan his body outlined in golden.

"Rollout." Ash countered and Donphan immediately rolled into a ball and shot off toward Sudowoodo at high speeds. They met in the middle holding for a second before Donphan over powered Sudowoodo and sent him flying into a wall unconscious as Donphan rolled back to Ash standing in front of him.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Donphan wins. Red trainer please send out your next pokemon." The referee said.

Bertha sighed before returning her fainted pokemon "Golem to the battlefield." She said.

Ash silently returned Donphan thanking him before pulling another poke ball off his belt. "Torterra I need your help." He said releasing his continent pokemon.

"Alright Golem stone edge." Bertha said to start them off. Golem formed large stones around his body before hurtling them at Torterra.

"Leaf storm." Ash said and Torterra tree top glowed green as a tornado of leaves flew from them meeting the stone edge head on, when the two powerful moves collided creating a small explosion. "Energy Ball." Ash said quietly but Torterra heard him, and immediately gathered energy into a ball before firing it into the dust.

The energy ball surprised Golem when it came hurtling out of the smoke and rammed into him pushing him back a few feet. "Solar beam." Ash said after the dust had cleared. Torterra gathered the sun's energy for a second before firing off a blinding golden beam at Golem hitting him squarely in the chest. He resisted for a bit but was eventually thrown into the stadium wall, knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle, Torterra wins. Red trainer please send out your last pokemon." The ref said.

Bertha silently recalled Golem before grabbing another poke ball "Rhyperior to the battle field."

Ash silently returned Torterra thanking him for his hard work "Flygon I need your help." He said tossing Flygon's poke ball releasing the dragon type. This time Ash fired first "Dragon Breath." He commanded and Flygon opened his mouth to release a purple colored fire aiming for Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior Megahorn." Bertha commanded. Rhyperior's horn grew to twice its size and it glowed white as he shot towards Flygon running under the dragon breath.

"Dodge then dragon tail." Ash commanded, as Rhyperior got close Flygon flew to the left avoiding the megahorn as his tail glowed blue. He swung it at Rhyperior and hit him on the back sending him flying toward the ground.

"Hammer arm." Bertha called catching both Ash and Flygon unawares. Rhyperior's arm glowed white as he swung at Flygon hitting him in his side and sending him flying back with a pained cry of his name.

"Flygon are you alright?" Ash asked as Flygon got back to his feet as did Rhyperior. Flygon nodded "Alright dragon claw." Ash said and Flygon's claws grew in size taking on a bluish glow as he flew at Rhyperior.

"Stone edge." Bertha called and Rhyperior created large stones firing them at Flygon.

Flygon maneuvered through them before hitting Rhyperior with a powerful dragon claw sending him tumbling back to Berthas side.

"Hyper beam." Ash said not giving Rhyperior a second to counter as Flygon charged an orange ball in his mouth before firing it at Rhyperior hitting him in the chest tossing him back to the ground as he fainted.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Flygon wins. As the red trainer has lost all of her pokemon that means the victor is Red." The referee said holding up his flags pointing them at Ash. The entire stadium was silent before erupting into cheers. Ash silently returned Flygon before he and Umbreon walked out of the stadium.

Dawn was walking around, Glaceon by her side, trying to find Ash but couldn't no matter were she looked. As the sun was setting she decided to check one last place. She walked through the wood before she came to the clearing they had trained in the last two weeks. She found him standing in the middle looking out at the forest Umbreon loyally sitting next to him. She slowly and quietly started to walk over to him.

"Did you need something Dawn?" he asked and she froze.

"I…I just wanted to say good job on your battle." She said hesitantly cursing herself for not asking what she really wanted to.

"Thanks, but I know that's not all you wanted to ask." He said not turning to her.

Dawn bit her lip "Why didn't you tell me you were the rightful champion of ever region?" she finally asked closing her eyes expecting him to get mad at her.

Ash just sighed "I guess Mr. Goodshow finally told you." He said and her eyes snapped open. Ash slowly turned to her "I didn't tell you because I don't want all the attention that comes with it. I never expected to beat the elite four members let alone the champions of each region. When I did I asked them if they could make it seem like they were still the champions so I could train in peace." He explained as Glaceon walked up to Umbreon nuzzling into his chest.

"But you can trust me." She said walking up to him placing her hands on his chest as he placed his on her hips. "If were ever going to have a relationship we have to be honest and forthcoming to each other." She explained.

"I know." Ash said sighing "I had planed on telling you, on telling everyone before the semi-finals when they use my real name and title, I just didn't know when." He explained. "I promise I'll tell you everything you just have to give me time." He said leaning down so their lips were inches apart. "Did I hear you right? Did you say we were in a relationship?" he asked her teasingly moving to kiss her neck gripping her hips tightly.

"Maybe." She said "I guess you'll just have to see and find out." She said back just as teasingly. Ash didn't say anything else as he leaned down to kiss her lips lovingly. She kissed him back with as much love as she could.

When they pulled back hey walked back to the hotel hand in hand with Glaceon and Umbreon following after. When they got back to the hotel they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms letting the other know exactly how much they loved them.


End file.
